The Promise
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: A small, fluffy O/S where Petyr apologizes to Sansa for the Ramsay situation and decides to leave Winterfell. Will she forgive his sincere apology or ignore his attempts to reconcile with her. Inspired by the 6x10 promo for the finale [Sansa x Petyr]


**Title:** The promise

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Summary** : Petyr apologizes to Sansa for the Ramsay situation and decides to leave Winterfell. Will she forgive his sincere apology or ignore his attempts to reconcile with her. Inspired by the 6x10 promo for the finale

 **Disclaimer/ Note from the author:** This O/S is inspired by the 6x10 promo for the finale next week where SansaFinger talk. It's going to be fluffy and it might be a little ooc/unrealistic but I didn't want to make this a multi-chaptered fic. I only had time to write a One shot. I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review xo

 **Date Published:** 21 June, 2016

He finds her alone by the Weirwood tree. It didn't take him long to find her. He had figured this would be the place she would go if she wasn't in her bed chamber. Even from a far, her beauty is striking. Her gorgeous hair radiating through the cold winter's day surroundings like a ray of pure sunlight. Stunning alburn hair that would even make the Weirwood tree jealous of her glorious shade.

It had been a week since they defeated Ramsay and taken back Winterfell. A whole week with hardly any words spoken between them, other than a small thank you for coming to her aid when she needed him. As much as it pained him to be so close to her, to be in her company but not really in her presence, he wanted to give her the space that she needed. She would come to him when she was ready to talk. He didn't want to burden her with any more worries, especially since she had lost her youngest brother Rickon.

But it had been a week and he was starting to lose hope that she would ever forgive him, let alone ever want to speak with him again and so he had decided to come to her with news of his departure. Leaving her was the last thing he wanted to do, but he could tell when he wasn't needed and she had Jon now to look after her. He might not fully trust the half-brother, but she did and that was enough for him.

She's on her knees praying as he approaches. He's so careful not to startle her as he makes his way over to her, her back is turned to him, but his foot crunches on a fallen branch, making her quickly spin around.

"I'm sorry." he cooed, raising his hands in the air defensively. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She gets up and dusts the snow off her dress without a word. Her eyes doing their best to avoid him. To ignore him like she has been doing all week.

"Don't stop on my account. Please finish with your prayers."

"I'm done." she said coldly.

"Praying for Rickon?" As soon as the words come out, he instantly regrets them. _Who else would she be praying for?_

Sansa scoffed. "What do you think? Why else would I be out here in the freezing cold?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be insensitive. I just thought you stopped praying awhile ago. I'm glad to see you've found your faith again."

She sighed heavily. "What do you want, Lord Baelish?"

"I thought you knew what I wanted."

The words take her by surprise because she is silent for a moment and for the first time since he has come to her, she looks him directly in the eyes.

"I came to apologize."

"You already did that. At Moat Cailin. Remember?"

"Aye. But I wanted to apologize again. I'm leaving Sansa and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I couldn't part from you without you knowing how much it pains me everyday when I think of the fate you suffered at the hands of that barbaric monster."

Her face softens a little and she closes the space between them with a single step. "Did you really not know of Ramsay's reputation?"

"Please believe me when I say, that had I know of his barbaric tendencies, I would've never given you away to him. I love- " he said cutting himself off quickly as she searched his face. "-I'm fond of you Sansa," he corrected, continuing slowly. "I was only trying to help you get your claim on the North back. I wanted a Stark to rule Winterfell that is all."

"You once told me not to trust anyone at Kingslanding.. _"We are all liars here and each of us is better than you."_ \- those were your exact words, Lord Baelish. So tell me now, why I should believe another single word that comes out of your lying mouth? Or is this another game to you? Hmmm? Is that it? Are you manipulating me again? Am I just another one of your pawns so you can continue to play the game?"

"Sansa.." he said reaching out to touch her arm, but she pulled away quickly.

"If you want me to forgive you for what happened to me at the hands of that bastard Ramsay, then I want you to be honest with me for once in your life. Tell me why I should ever trust you or believe you ever again."

Petyr sighed. "Isn't it obvious, Sansa?" he asked stroking her face gently. "I love you. I am in love with you."

Sansa's eyes widened a little and she shook her head. "No. You were in love with my mother. You told aunt Lysa that you only loved one woman in your life before you pushed her out of the moon door. My mother."

"I lied."

"And how am I to know that you are telling the truth now?"

"Because everything that I have done, I have done it for you, Sansa. I took you away from the people that wanted you dead in Kingslanding, I married your aunt Lysa so that you could reunite with the last of your remainng family, I pushed her through the moon door after she tried to kill you, I organized a marriage that I thought would solidify your hold on the North again and make you Wardoness of Winterfell, I rallied up the Knights of the Vale and made each of them swear fealty to _you,_ Sansa. Your knights were the reason why we were able to defeat Ramsay. Everything I have ever done, I have done it for you and that's why I am leaving you now. Because I know that you cannot bare the sight of me and I don't want you to resent me anymore than you already do. I love you Sansa Stark. I love you enough to set you free and leave you alone. Even if it means that I never see you again. I just want you to be happy and I know that you finally have a true chance at this now that you've reunited with your brother."

Sansa frowned a little. Surely the news shouldn't come as a shock. People had warned her of Petyr's fondness for her. There was Shay, her handmaiden when she warned him that Petyr was dangerous and had other intentions for her. Then aunt Lysa who after telling her of the elaborate measures Petyr went to get crates of Lemon's imported to the Vale so that he favourite sweets, Lemon cakes could be made, then interrogated her about the extent of her relationship with him. Deep down in her heart, she had known all along how Petyr must've felt. Not only had he rescued her on more than one occasion, but she caught the way he would look at her, the way that he was softer and more gentle with her, than when he was scheming at Kingslanding or dealing with everyone else.

"I take it that you still don't believe me by your silence, so I will not burden you any longer. I will take my leave. If you ever need me, I will be at the Vale." he reached out to stroke her cheek again gently. "Goodbye Lady Stark."

Sansa watched as he trekked back through the snow. "Wait." she called before he could put too much distance between them.

She ran to him quickly and cupped his face tenderly, planting her lips onto his for a sweet kiss. When they pulled apart, Petyr smirked. "What was that for?" he asked, pushing a strand of her loose braid behind her ear gently.

"I don't know." she said shrugging. "Maybe I believe that you have always done everything in my best interest...or at least to the best that you could." she said laughing a little.

"I have...Sansa, I have tried to make you comfortable and happy."

"Lord Baelish...will you do me a favour?"

"Anything, Sansa...just name it." he said searching deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"Will you promise to _never_ try to marry me off to another man again...unless..."

Petyr frowned a little. "Unless?" he repeated, waiting for her to continue.

"Unless that man is _you."_

Petyr pulled her closer and titled her chin up to his face. "I promise." he said before he crushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

 **Author's Note:** So this might be a tad OOC. Might be a little unrealistic, but I don't care. I love them. They are my otp and I wanted to write a fluffy piece on them, so please don't leave me reviews like "Sansa wouldn't forgive him this quickly" or "Sansa would never act like this" because I wanted to post something small and fluffy and I couldn't be bothered doing some elaborate multi-chapter fic where Sansa forgave Petyr. Anyways, I'm hoping that some of you liked this and it gets some sort of positive response haha. Reviews are my favourite ;) Also if you're a Petyr/Sansa shipper, I have written a smutty fic on them, the link is on my account!Also the story title sucks, couldn't think of anything better at 2:30AM so that might change later. Oh and please forgive any errors/typos, its very late and I wrote this with a tired pair of eyes. I will correct any mistakes I find tomorrow. Paris x


End file.
